The Tenpenny Tower Shuffle
by J-chan the Maniacal
Summary: Eve's only been out of the Vault for a short while, but she's taken quite a shine to the Wasteland and all it has to offer. What's a lonely Pirate of the Wastes to do when she's not out pillaging? Make "friends" with the local bad boy, that's what.
1. Chapter 1: Perks

The blast was far more beautiful than anything I had imagined. The light, so pure and bright, spreading across the horizon; the cloud of smoke, a billowing mass of gray and orange eclipsing sky and earth, filled me with a sense of completion. I've been finding in myself a real appreciation for the beauty of destruction here lately. The old man and his lackey can justify their own bloodlust with talk of lofty ideals, of true power and the idolization of greed all they want, but _this _is what it's about. _Chaos_ is beautiful. My hand slipped into Burke's as I savored the fading beauty of the explosion and I smiled. No more rules. No more holding back... This _world_ is mine for the taking.

After a quick inspection of my new suite in the tower- a wonderful unexpected bonus added onto the fee I originally negotiated with Mr. Burke to reward my embracing of "progress"- I changed into some of the new clothes that had been provided, carefully placing my scavenged Painspike armor in its new place on the shelf. There'll be time for violence later. For now, I'm craving a different kind of vice. Jericho, if he stays true to his character, should be getting piss drunk down on the first floor, and I don't want to waste this opportunity. Of course, I didn't have to split the reward with him, but we are partners now, and I was feeling generous. What was the point of sparing him from my plan to blow up Megaton if I'm not going to let the man share in my prosperity, right?

I open the doors leading onto the balcony, making my way around the corner to see if Burke is out with Tenpenny. The old man is shooting at random fauna in the distance; a waste of good bullets, but I won't begrudge the fool his passtimes. Burke steps out behind him, exchanging a few words with his employer. He catches sight of me and I smile, beckoning him over with a simple come-hither look. Even from this distance, I can see the anticipation in his expression, that arrogant smirk of his lifting the corners of his lips. I return to my side of the terrace, taking up the bottle of wine I've had set out on a small table I purchased this morning and pouring two glasses. Oh yes, this seduction has been playing through my head all night, and it must be perfect. He comes around the corner and in the split second it takes for him to reach me I turn and offer him the second glass. He knows he's found his match. Burke takes the wine and smiles.

"I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you," he says in that deliciously sexy voice of his. On a lesser man, that voice would make my skin crawl; but on him, I find it oddly intoxicating. "A true visionary."

I sip my wine, studying his features in more detail, now that we've got a moment alone. Somewhere between his mid-thirties and early forties, I suppose. He's fit without being too muscular; well-fed. I spend a few moments envisioning what he might look like underneath that suit and he takes my silence as an invitation to continue.

"You, my dear, are an extraordinary young woman. You've no idea how dull the women here can be. Always so preoccupied with their own vanity... But you..." The naked hunger in his eyes behind those tinted glasses is growing with every second. "You are a breath of fresh air. A wild rose among these weeds."

I set the wine down and turn my back on him to lean against the railing, pretending to admire the view. "Wild roses have thorns, Mr. Burke..." My tone carries a hint of invitation. It has the desired effect. I let out a contented sigh as he drops his glass and draws closer, his hands coming to rest comfortably on my hips.

His breath is warm on the back of my neck. He wants to take it further, but he's enjoying the game as much as I am. "Ahh... But any pain would surely become pleasure at your hands, Miss Eve," he says softly. "Oh, to be at your mercy just for one night..."

I place my hands on top of his and guide them to where I want to be touched. All the pretense dies quickly as his hand slides neatly between my legs. I lean back against him, unable to keep the smile from forming on my lips. "Please, lover... call me Eve..."

I close the door behind us after leading Burke into my suite. Godfrey is out, running "errands" for me; I don't like an uninvited audience, robotic or otherwise. All the doors locked securely, I'm free to play. I grab Burke by the lapels of his suit, drawing him into a long kiss. He melts against me, putty in my hands, a plaything to be used however I see fit. He returns the kiss with enthusiasm, arms wrapping around my waist to keep me in place. That won't do, though. He needs to understand that _I'm_ the one in charge... At least until I decide to let him take the reins. I shrug out of his grasp, turning us so that his back's to the bed. I take his hat and place it on my own head, smirking as I shove him down onto the heart-shaped mattress. I unbutton my business jacket slowly, letting it fall open to reveal a lacy black bra, a treasure I stumbled across a while back. The way he's admiring it tells me it's definitely a keeper.

With only a glance, I invite him to help me with the skirt. In his excitement, he nearly fumbles with the zipper, but makes a smooth recovery, sliding the fabric down over my hips with practiced ease. I step out of the skirt and stand at my full height, hands set defiantly on my hips. "Strip," I command, loving every minute of my dominatrix routine. I glance down while he's loosening his tie. By the looks of things, he's loving it too. Once his shirt's off, I take a moment to run a hand down his chest, admiring the feel of him, his warm skin and the light dusting of brown hair, then push him down onto his back. I take off the hat, taking his glasses from his eyes and tossing both items to the side. I straddle his hips, leaning down to kiss him again. He's rock hard beneath me, and I'm amazed he's not begging yet. Maybe I've underestimated the henchman...

He rolls over so that I'm underneath him, pinning my hands above my head. "Eve..." He nips at my earlobe, sending a shiver down my spine. Mmm, Mr. Burke... I like a man who's forceful_..._ I arch into him, drawing a pleased hiss from the normally composed man. His hands leave mine, trailing down my body to grasp the fabric of my panties, and I lift my hips to let him take them off me. When he works his way down, planting kisses along my chest and stomach, adding a few tender love bites when he reaches my thigh, I let him know he's got the control now, shifting my legs apart.

The look he gives me, it's like I'm giving water to a man dying of thirst. His arms hook underneath my thighs, lifting me to his mouth. I'm practically mewling, his skilled tongue doing wonders as it flicks teasingly across my clit. "Silver tongued" doesn't do him justice_. _I reach down to stroke his head, adoring the way his hair, cropped so close to the scalp, tickles my palms. I know I'm moaning like a dirty whore when he gives my entrance a sudden, deep prod, but I don't the whole damn building hear. I've been wanting this ever since I first met the man.

A few more expert strokes send me tumbling over the brink, held in place by strong hands while I writhe against him. He laps up what he can before coming back up to steal my breath with another kiss. The man is grinning like the Cheshire Cat when he pulls back to admire the blush he's brought to my skin. "Goddess," he purrs, "I worship you."

Fuck if he's not a charming bastard. Lazily, I unfasten his belt, setting to work on freeing that snake he's got tucked away. He divests himself of his pants only after I've done most of the work for him. Cocky too. That's good... I wouldn't want lover with a weak personality, after all. He unhooks my bra, taking it and my jacket to leave me completely at his mercy. Burke, looking like he may burst any second, carefully aligns himself with me, giving me one last gentlemanly kiss as he pushes in with slow, even strokes. He lets me adjust to the new sensation, patiently working to build up another climax for me. I can't believe he'll last that long, but if he's willing, I'm game. It doesn't take long for him to pick up speed, driving into my sex with increased urgency. He lifts me up slightly, hands planted firmly on my ass, angling his thrusts. I moan loudly and he smirks, knowing he's found exactly what he was aiming for. He's in to the hilt with every thrust; each time his hips connect with mine it sends shockwaves through my core. I'm trembling, gripping the sheets until my knuckles are white while he strokes my sweet spot, over and over, harder, faster, until... until...

I can't hold back the scream that tears from my lips when the orgasm hits. There's white light dancing behind my eyelids and I know that everyone between here and two floors down has got to be able to hear me. I hear Burke let out a choked groan, vaguely aware of him pumping into me, at last giving in to his own end.

When I finally open my eyes, feeling a bit dazed, but completely satisfied, he's easing off me to lie on his side, drawing me into his arms. He buries his face in my hair, breathing in my scent; I can feel him smiling against my neck. I turn to face him, lips meeting his in a sloppy, tired kiss. Oh yes, I think I'm definitely going to enjoy living here_._


	2. Chapter 2: Personality

Eve sighed, looking at Jericho's sleeping form beside her. With Burke gone for the rest of the week, she was going to have to improvise to keep herself entertained. She inched over to the grizzled ex-Raider, slipping her hand under the covers, down over the taut muscles of his abdomen. She smirked when she realized that he had rather stealthily decided to join her in sleeping in the nude. _Nice, Jericho. Presumptuous of you, but nice..._ He stirred as she reached her goal, fingers stroking him gently until he opened his eyes to look down at her, eyebrows raised.

"Helluva way to wake someone up, kid."

She shrugged. "I figured it was the easiest way to get what I want."

Jericho's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. "Yeah? And what is it you want exactly?"

"You know damn well what I want," Eve replied, leaning into him.

"It's about damn time..." The girl laughed as he pulled her astride his hips, kissing her with all the tenderness of a hungry Yao Guai. She took the opportunity to taste him thoroughly; whiskey and tobacco with a lingering hint of the brahmin steak she'd had sent up for their dinner. He growled when she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, flipping her onto her back to look down at her. God, how he'd been waiting for her to make a move. "Mmm... You like it rough, don't ya, princess?" Two strong, calloused fingers stroked into her. He smirked. The girl was wet for him already, practically begging to feel him between her legs.

She moved into his touch, arching up as he found a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. "Hell yes," she breathed. "Stop teasin... teasing..." All things considered, maybe she should've tried this sooner. Oaf that he was, the man had skill, working her to a fever pitch like this. Eve whimpered as his fingers slid out of her, his hands shifting to part her legs. The sensation of his cock pressing into her brought a breathless, "Oh, Jericho..." to her lips.

Jericho groaned, thrusting into her roughly, eased by the heat of her desire. She matched his pace, fingernails raking down his back as he rode her harder and harder. The animal instinct hidden away behind that pretty face was on full display, the wicked gleam in her eyes undisguised now that she was being fucked properly. He kissed her again, his tongue forcing its way past her lips. Sweet as honey, but she burned like whiskey. Now that he'd had a taste, he knew he'd never get enough of her.

She cried out as her climax built, clinging tightly to him as it at last rocked through her. "Oh fuck-!" he growled into her shoulder. As she spasmed, tightening around his length, he let go, coming into her, pumping as deep as he could. When the dust settled, he rolled off of her gracelessly, panting. "Oh, baby, where have you been all my life?" He glanced over at her and they both laughed.

"If I'd known you were this good, I would've jumped your bones the minute I saw you back in Megaton," she joked. She promised herself she'd spend the next few days making up for lost time. Eve climbed atop him, leaning down to lick his throat. "Tell me you love me, sweetheart."

"Baby, I love you..." He pulled her to his chest, hands cupping her perfect ass.

She kissed him, wriggling with pleasure as he kneaded her flesh. "Damn straight you do," she purred.


	3. Chapter 3: Playthings

"Who's she?" Jericho was eyeing the white-blonde pixie following close behind Eve suspiciously as they came out from Paradise Falls. The way she carried herself screamed _killer_, even if she did look fairly innocuous in her pink dress.

"This is Clover," Eve replied, hooking the chain on her wallet back onto her belt. "I just bought her off Eulogy." She exchanged a meaningful glance with her new pet. "Clover, this is my partner, Jericho. Everything I have, I share with him."

"Everything?" Clover asked, setting a hand on her hip and looking the ex-Raider over from head to toe.

Eve leaned close to her ear, smiling suggestively. "_Everything_."

Clover smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning in to give her new mistress' neck a playful love bite. "Whatever you say, baby..."

Jericho's eyebrow shot up as Eve pulled the girl into a slow, savoring kiss.

+++

The first order of business once we got back to the Tower was to get that damned collar off of the poor girl. I knew she wouldn't try to leave the minute I proposed the arrangement: she sticks with me, she can do whatever the hell she wants- rape, pillage, murder to her heart's content. As long as she doesn't jeopardize the sweet setup I've got here at Tenpenny Tower, I don't care if she wants to kill everybody from here to Arefu. She agreed, naturally; that prick Eulogy would never have given her the kind of freedom I'm offering. Stupid fuck. He had no idea what a treasure he had in her.

As soon as the collar comes off, she pounces on me, lips as soft as silk closing on mine in a not-entirely-unwelcome show of gratitude. Jericho's sitting on the bed, watching us with an idiotic grin plastered across his face. Honestly, I'm amazed he's not jerking off already, the way he's drooling. Then I realize why he's being so patient. Clover's giving him the eye; the same look I use when_ I _want something. She looks back to me, nuzzling my cheek affectionately before letting me know what she has in mind.

"I wanna play, sugar," she says, her breath coming in warm puffs against my skin. She bites her lip and I know I'm never going to be able to tell her no. Not in the bedroom, anyway. She looks back over at Jericho. "Both of you. Right now."

The way the big guy's staring at me, I know he's going to stab me in my sleep tonight if I don't say yes. I nod towards him, telling her, "Have at him."

Clover saunters away from me to stand over him. She hooks one knee over his thigh, sitting astride one leg; the angel then crooks a finger at me, motioning for me to join them. I smirk and take the other side, watching as she kisses him in her disarmingly gentle way. When he tries to deepen the contact she bites his tongue roughly, making him do one of those sexy growls he reserves for foreplay. She pulls back and starts working on getting him out of his armor. I lean in, claiming a kiss of my own, sucking at his tongue to soothe the wound she's given him.

As soon as she gets the jacket off him, she pulls out her knife, cutting his t-shirt open rather than trying to lift it off and risk breaking the liplock I've got him in. Clover presses close to us, licking at the corner of my mouth, and I let her draw me back to her. Jericho's unbuckling the straps of my armor when her hand travels down to unfasten his pants. He insinuates himself into the fray, groaning softly as she pulls his cock free from the leather and strokes him. I reach over and unzip the back of her dress, sliding first one strap then the other off her shoulders.

It doesn't take long before Jericho's sprawled out on his back, bare-chested but still in his pants, looking from one of us to the other. Clover's out of her dress in no time flat. Unable to wait any longer, she mounts him, rocking her hips in a steady rhythm. Once I'm out of my armor, he's pulling me towards him with one hand pressed into my backside. She tugs me closer to her, nipping at my lips while she rides him, her hands leaving his chest to trail up my stomach to my breasts, giving each one a gentle squeeze. Jericho takes the opportunity to grab my thighs, pulling me over so that he's directly under me. My moans as his tongue flicks up and into my sex are muffled against her mouth. Clover reaches down and strokes me while he licks and sucks, making me shudder with every move between them. Her speed picks up, driving down onto him with renewed enthusiasm as her fingers find new ways to make me buck against his assault.

Just when I think she's going to outlast me, she throws her head back, a breathy moan slipping from her lips. Clover grabs a fistful of my hair, roughly yanking me into her kiss once more. Their combined attack drives me past my limits just as Jericho reaches his, and I thank my lucky stars that I had enough caps on me to buy this minx.

The encounter ends with the two of us pressed affectionately into Jericho's sides while he dozes off. She gives me a wicked grin, promising that there'll be more fun in the days that follow. Oh, Clover, I do think I love you. Now, if I can only rope dear Mr. Burke into one of these orgies...


End file.
